Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFanaticCommercialsFan Style)
TheUltimateCartoonsFanaticCommercialsFan's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Disgust - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Ferocious Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Pete (Disney) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Makiko (Tamagotchi) *Jangles the Clown - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Max (Dragon Tales) *Jordan's Joy - Krash (GoGoRiki) *Jordan's Sadness - Chiko (GoGoRiki) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Flo (Kissyfur) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) See Also *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFanaticCommercialsFan Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFanaticCommercialsFan Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFanaticCommercialsFan Style) - Princess Peach Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFanaticCommercialsFan Style) - Petunia We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFanaticCommercialsFan Style) - Millie Burtonburger Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFanaticCommercialsFan Style) - Sergeant Murphy My Bad *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFanaticCommercialsFan Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFanaticCommercialsFan Style): Emmy's First Date? *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFanaticCommercialsFan Style) - Transcripts Gallery Princess Peach.png|Princess Peach as Joy Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as Sadness Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Disgust Sergeant Murphy.jpg|Sergeant Murphy as Anger Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear Emmy in Hum.jpg|Emmy as Riley Anderson Category:TheUltimateCartoonsFanaticCommercialsFan Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG